Various machines for quilting, stitching and the like have been disclosed in various patent-related documents. Examples include the following: U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,507, issued Aug. 1, 1972 to Landoni (entitled “MULTINEEDLE QUILTING MACHINE”); U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,281, issued May 16, 1978 to Landoni (entitled “CONTROL DEVICE OF A NEEDLE-BEARING IN A QUILTING MACHINE”); U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,417, issued Aug. 15, 1978 to Landoni (entitled “APPARATUS FOR CONTROLLING THE MOVEMENT OF A FABRIC-SUPPORTING CARRIAGE IN A QUILTING MACHINE”); U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,613, issued Apr. 21, 1981 to Landoni (entitled “APPARATUS FOR CONTROLLING THE TRANSVERSE MOVEMENT OF A FABRIC SUPPORTING CARRIAGE IN A QUILTING MACHINE”); U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,208, issued Feb. 26, 1985 to Landoni (entitled “PROCESS FOR THE BIDIRECTIONAL FEEDING OF FABRICS IN QUILTING MACHINES, AND A MACHINE UTILIZING THIS PROCESS”); U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,499, issued Apr. 9, 1991 to Landoni (entitled “DEVICE FOR DISABLING AND ENABLING STITCHING NEEDLES IN A QUILTING MACHINE OR A MULTI-NEEDLE EMBROIDERY MACHINE”); U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,238, issued Dec. 14, 1993 to Landoni (entitled “QUILTING MACHINE LOOPERS WITH LINKAGE/PISTON DRIVEN THREAD CUTTERS”); U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,077, issued Oct. 14, 1997 to Landoni (entitled “MULTI-NEEDLE CHAIN STITCH SEWING MACHINE WITH THREAD SEVERING SYSTEM”); U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,068, issued Oct. 19, 1999 to Landoni (entitled “MULTI-NEEDLE KNOTTED-STITCH QUILTING MACHINE WITH LOWER STITCHING ELEMENTS HAVING ROTATING HOOKS”); U.S. Pat. No. 6,957,615, issued Oct. 25, 2005 to Landoni (entitled “METHOD AND DEVICE TO APPLY CORD THREAD OR RIBBONS ONTO FABRICS IN A QUILTING MACHINE”); U.S. Patent Publication 2008/0245283, published Oct. 9, 2008 in the name of Landoni (entitled “AUTOMATIC MULTI-FUNCTION MULTI-NEEDLE SEWING MACHINE, AND RELATIVE SEWING METHOD”); and U.S. Pat. No. 7,591,227, issued Sep. 22, 2009 to Landoni (entitled “SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR THREAD HANDLING AND/OR CUTTING”).